


Some Friggin' Milk

by cecylia



Series: BuckyNat Being Pure [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Chats, Natasha flirting, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecylia/pseuds/cecylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bucky wanted was some milk. But when he lives in the never ending Avengers Facility, he somehow ends up watching a movie with Natasha Romanov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Friggin' Milk

**Some Friggin’ Milk**

The only thing that Bucky wanted was some dumbass milk. 

He got out of his bed, a little past midnight, with the intention of getting a tall glass of warm milk to help him sleep. But with him being new to the Avengers Facility, instead of ending up in the kitchen, like he initially intended, he was standing in front of Tony Stark’s office. 

Unless Tony kept a gallon of milk hidden in there somewhere, he had no purpose standing by his door like an idiot, so he continued his journey through the endless, and incredibly useless and empty hallways that the building had. 

For twenty minutes, he found a different Avenger’s room. Even Laura Barton had her own place, and the only time she ever showed up was when Clint wanted to show her his workplace and she brought an apple pie he didn’t even get to taste. 

He continued his search for a probably nonexistent kitchen and stopped when he heard faint sounds coming from a nearby lounge. He sort of hoped the sound wasn’t from the television because Steve forgot to turn it off again, because he wanted to bump into someone and guilt them into helping him find the fridge. 

Buck was right about the television, it was on and playing a movie, but someone was there too and it was the last person he wanted to see. Not because he disliked her, but because he had a deep, unavoidable crush on her. 

Natasha’s hair was messy, she laid on the couch with a bowl of barely touched popcorn on her stomach, her head resting on a zebra printed pillow. At first, he assumed she was asleep because she hardly moved, but then her voice broke the silence. 

“Lose something, Barnes?”

Buck froze in his place. Something about her made him feel like he was stuck in that tube Hydra used to keep him in place. Except, she actually did some good to him. Yeah…that made sense in his head. “Um, no, I just…” He paused and cleared his throat, “I was just looking for the kitchen.”

She sat up and set her popcorn aside to be able to properly look at him. “The kitchen is two hallways away to your right.”

“Thank you.” He smiled timidly. Shit, what was she doing to him? Had this been the 1940’s and had Hydra not taken him in for brainwashing, and he would’ve been hitting on her in the hopes of getting laid. God knew he needed that after years of constant frosting and defrosting. 

Before he could walk away, she spoke once more, “Wanna join me?”

He stopped moving and turned to face her again, “What movie is it?”

She picked up a DVD (is that what they were called?), and scanned the title, “The Age of Adaline. This is from Scott’s stash. I hate romance movies, but bitterly enjoy them.”

“Do you have anything that could help me sleep?”

“I’m sure this movie will serve for that. I was about to fall asleep before you showed up. Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He smiled shyly like a teenage girl, “I didn’t think you’d be awake. It’s almost two in the morning.” 

“It’s really not a problem for me, Barnes.” She patted the empty seat beside her and Bucky started towards her. Seriously, this type of nervousness never happened to him before, he couldn’t understand what was so special about Natasha that it sparked senseless butterflies into his stomach. It was like that one time he dated another read-head when he was in high school. She was so gorgeous that he never thought he would find someone like her again. 

Until he met Natasha. 

Sure, the way they met wasn’t exactly the best since he shot her and then tried to kill her twice, but when the Avengers united and she showed genuine concern for him, a small tiny crush that would eventually grow into something deeper, occurred and he suddenly couldn’t stop himself from wanting to chase after her. 

How often would he come across a woman like her? Steve found Peggy, Sharon, and possibly Sam without a problem. Bucky’s condition and trauma prevented him from seeing anything or anyone with the same eyes as his 1940s self. Until, again, Natasha came along. 

“What’s the movie about?” He asked, his eyes gluing to the screen, as he sat down. 

Natasha grabbed the DVD again and turned it over to read, “Adaline Bowman, Blake Lively, has miraculously remained a youthful twenty-nine year old for nearly eight decades, never allowing herself to get close to anyone lest they discover her secret. However, a chance encounter with charismatic philanthropist named Ellis Jones, Michiel Huisman, reawakens Adaline’s long-suppressed passion for life and romance. When a weekend with Ellis’ parents threatens to expose the truth, Adaline, makes the decision that changes her life forever.” She stayed quiet for a moment, “Good premise, but terrible portrayal, in my opinion.” 

Bucky chuckled, “A twenty-nine year old for eight decades? Seems like the main character and I have something in common, huh?” And, maybe, that philanthropist was Natasha? That part about the reawakening of passion of life and romance was pretty on-point about how he felt for her.

Her laughter was a beautiful as she was and Bucky realized he was whipped. “You should compare yourself to a much more interesting character.”

“How often can you come across immortal representation in movies?” He could feel his confidence returning to him slowly. Or perhaps it was his feelings for Nat growing faster and stronger than imagined.

“First off, you’re not immortal. You’re aging as quickly as Steve is.”

He touched his face, “Is it that bad?”

“No, you look pretty great.”

“Doesn’t compare to you.”

Natasha’s smile grew wider, and that was a kick to his 1940s self-confidence. “You’re smooth, Barnes.”

“I tend to be.” Yeah, he still had it in him, “How come you don’t call me Bucky? Or James?”

She shrugged, a strand of red hair falling on her face that tempted Bucky to lean in move it behind her ear, but he knew better than to mess with the Black Widow unless he wanted the Avengers to schedule his funeral. “I guess it’s just a habit. Everyone else does the same.”

“Except Scott.”

“Scott calls you Winter Boo Bear.” She laughed again, this time infecting Bucky. “But I like James. I’d use it more if Rhodes wasn’t also called James.”

“Then just call me Bucky, or Buchanan if you want to go more professional about it.”

“No, Bucky’s fine. I’ll stick to that.” Natasha assured him and it left him with a satisfied feeling in his stomach after more butterflies unleashed. 

They proceeded to watching the movie. It was sort of entertaining at first, the main girl was attractive enough to keep Bucky focused, but every now and then, his eyes wondered to Natasha, who had gone back to resting against the pillow. This whole situation with her made him forget that he was once in desperate need of warm milk. All he wanted was to stay by her side. In a way, he was the Adaline and Natasha was the love interest. She was the inspiration he always looked for throughout his years as the Winter Soldier, that gleam of hope that he wished to find someday, even if this was the beginning. 

“Natasha?” He mumbled when the movie went momentarily noiseless.

“Hmm?” Her green eyes remained on the film. Despite her comments about it being boring, Bucky noticed that it kept her entertained. 

“You wanna have dinner with me sometime?” Buck knew he had to ask her, even if times had changed and all the best restaurants he knew back in the day, were nothing but dirt now. He didn’t even know if dinner dates were still a thing in the twenty-first century. But if he didn’t do it now, he never would and his mind and Steve would make sure to guilt him for it. 

Nat didn’t look at him, but he could see the smile forming on her lips, “Only if you pick up that hair of yours.”

“Of course I will. So is that a yes?”

She sat up again to finally have her eyes meet his. Green clashing with blue. “I thought you would never ask, Bucky. I’ve been waiting for you to do so for quite some time now. If you kept waiting me out, I would’ve done it myself.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Would you?”

“You should know better than to test me, Barnes.”

He groaned disappointedly, “Oh, back to Barnes so quickly?”

“Don’t get too cocky.” She warned him, “By the way, you still need that milk?” She got closer to him, which made him a little nervous at first, but nothing he couldn’t get used to. 

“Nah, it’s okay.” He hesitated in putting his arms around her because he was afraid that if he did so, he might screw up his chances of making the date happen. Luckily for him, Natasha made the first move and placed her head on his shoulder. If he could’ve, he would’ve cheered at the sky, but he chose to keep his cool. 

He heard her sigh, “If I fall asleep, please stay here.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Nat.”

“I know.” She raised her head so that she could face him. Up close, she looked like an angel. No, not even angels could compare to her beauty. “Good night, James.” She whispered and leaned to kiss his cheek, staying there for a fair amount of time that it engraved itself into the new set of memories that he was developing, before returning to her previous position. 

“Good night, Natasha.” He closed his eyes and put his arm around her like he wanted to, and thought that maybe, he didn’t need milk to fall asleep. Just the guarantee that he would be safe.  


End file.
